Unspoken words
by sugasosweet
Summary: she loved him and she believed he loved her so where did it all go wrong. maybe when he stopped loving her or maybe when there were words unspoken, he has to lose her to love her. TRtrust me all isn't lost
1. Chapter 1

**3 years later and the masaki household have changed. The whole household moved to jurai. The jurain counsel demanded that tenchi take over jurai and that he takes a wife. Tenchi chose Ryoko and Ayeka but the jurains refused to allow that to happen. At first Tenchi fought for Ryoko but in the end he gave up as a civil war would have been started. So in the end Tenchi married only Ayeka in a great celebration soon after Ayeka became pregnant with a child. The jurains demanded that Ryoko and Tenchi never consummate a child. So Washu and Tenchi decided Ryoko should be 'fixed' so she couldn't have children. Ryoko's only friend she trusts is Mihoshi as Mihoshi could see Ryoko's health getting bad. 1 year later Tenchi married Sasami who turned 18 weeks before and that is where our story begins……..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken words**

The tenchi muyo characters do not belong to me and are property of pioneer. Read and review

**Voices in Ryoko's head** _'voices'_

**Thoughts **

**Chapter 1**

_Block it all out_

_All you need to do is get through this_

_You can't do this your weak and they know it_

_They can see it in your eyes_

_Two more pills will do the job_

_He doesn't love you, he's using you, hurt him do it_

"Ryoko"

"Huh" ryoko said turning around. Sweat trickling down her face. She twisted her body around to face the figure Tenchi stood in the doorway. Folding his arms, he looked irritated. She knew why he was angry; he had told her countless times he wanted her to welcome Sasami to the house. But why did she need welcoming this was originally her house she was born here. It was her that needed welcoming, ha, like **they** would ever welcome her. She cursed him from his grave.

**Kagato**

"What are you doing? Why aren't you downstairs eating?" he asked walking towards her. She pushed the pill container under her pillow.

"Headache" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Why don't go and see Washu, I'll get her" he said not believing her, he could see she was lying, he didn't care why but he didn't like being lied to. He turned around and walked to the door. Her chest closed up, she thought he was bluffing but couldn't take the risk she couldn't allow Washu to find out. She jumped off the bed and went after him

"NO! It's just a headache, I'll sleep it off" she said grabbing the sleeve of his royal robes. He stared her intensely and shrugged her off. Then he slammed the bedroom door as he left. This was the third day in a row she hadn't gone down to dinner. She didn't even understand why he bothered if he didn't care. She pulled the orange container from beneath the pillow and went to her en suite bathroom. It was the only place where she could be by herself. . Even Washu couldn't get her in there. Tenchi had requested she have her own bathroom, she knew why so she could stay the heck away from him and Ayeka and their newborn son. Sasami's room was right next to Ayeka's and Tenchi's room but hers was far on the other side. She locked the door and went to the sink cupboard. She knelt down and bought out a tray overflowing with prescription pills. She put them all down one by one but she put a one of the pills to the side. She poured a handful into her hands and pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cupboard.

"One for the money, two on the go, three to stop the nightmares and away we go" she said popping the six pills down her throat. She took a swig of the vodka. She sat there for a while and allowed the tears to flow down her face. Ryoko didn't even understand how she got herself into this situation. One minute she was throwing rice balls at Ayeka in the masaki house next she was on jurai going through the worst torture imaginable. She snatched up all the pills and put them back into the cupboard frantically. An after effect of mixing alcohol and medication pills. The paranoia. Her surroundings became a blurry mixture of white and blue.

_Why are you still here?_

_Because you are weak, soft and pathetic_

_Go to sleep ryoko you know you want to_

_You spineless excuse for a being_

_Shut up, shut up_

_Kagato was right you're a thing, a object and now….your obsolete _

"Dude" he said, Kai looked at his best friend, Misao they had been best friends since they were little. Misao's family had adopted him when he was little. Misao was staring at his new website.

"You like hyped it up and gave it up upgrade which was totally like needed" she said staring in awe. "So… have you done that Professor Lei's essay assignment?"

"Finished and handed in, I'm on fire. I think I might just survive college yet" he said clicking on the website guide.

"You have tricked it out with all cool pictures and stuff" Misao said, she looked at him roaming around site. Misao loved the way his face scrunched when he was concentrating. Kai was different to other boys, not only in personality but in looks with his dark blond hair which had white tips and deep blue eyes. He also had a piercing on his left eyes brow, and plum lips. For as long she could remember she had been in love with Kai but he never noticed her. He went out with these shallow vain girls. That was his type.

"Well then you can help me" she said playfully pushing him

"What do you need help on" he grinned

"Well let me see" Misao said pretending to think. "EVERYTHING!"

Kai laughed Misao was always leaving things until the lat minute it was one of her enduring traits about her which made him laugh .Kai looked up at her if it wasn't for the fact she had a boyfriend and oh …..and the fact he had grown up with her for like 19 years he would have so made a move on her except that she was more into the deep, understanding type or JC and he wasn't like that he was always up for a easy no attachment relationship. When the relationship had run its course he was gone.

"Now I have to get this done or I won't be able to go to JC's party on Tuesday" she whined. JC was Misao's egoistic boyfriend. JC was a real smooth player. Kai knew JC was playing her but he had no proof and Misao refused to believe him due to the fact that he hated JC's gut and would do anything to break them up so she believed.

"Do we have to go to Jwhatever's party" he moaned

"Yes and his name is JC" she said picking up her bag. She placed a kiss on his cheek and left.

"Bye K"

"Bye Mao"

He pulled out a box of cigarettes from under his cupboard he had told Misao he would stop and he would….eventually. He pulled out his drawer. Lying under the crap he called stuff pieces of an unfinished essay on a fusion theory.

"Crap"

It was ages until Ryoko came to. The pills did that to her she turned on the tap and quickly washed her face before discarding her clothes and reentering her bedroom. An empty lonely bed waiting for her. The joy. She climbed into the bed struggling to become warm she turned to the wall trying to sort out her thoughts. She heard the doors clicking open. She swallowed the urge to scream as shut her door and climbed into her bed. She heard him discard his clothes; she knew what he came for.

"Ryoko" he whispered

"Yes Tenchi" she replied tears streaming down her face.

"Good" he replied as he trailed kisses down her shoulder

_Where is the justice in this?_

_Where's is your hero, Ryoko?_

_Slut, whore you're no better than street trash_

_And you know it_

_Imagine your somewhere else_

_This is the only love you'll ever get from him_

_And you know it_

"And I know it" she whispered


End file.
